Why You Don't Storm Out On Your Roommate
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: The title makes it sound like a humor story. THIS IS NOT A HUMOROUS STORY. Sad Eater. Maka and Soul have an argument and Maka storms out. Character death. Some swearing.


**I just kinda got this idea, so I'm writing it down... Yay?**

 **I do not own Soul Eater.**

 **Enjoy my madness.**

"Well, maybe you should do some of your own laundry! Or your own dishes! Or make your own damn dinner!" Maka yelled at her roommate.

"And maybe you should protect your own ass in a fight!" He yelled back.

"And maybe you should help yourself study!" She shot back.

"And maybe you should drive yourself around!" He yelled.

"I don't have a fucking liscense!" She yelled.

"And I'm not a bookworm who doesn't care about anything but her stupid reading!" He shot back before turning around and storming away.

He thought all she did was read. He didn't even notice all the other shit she did around the house for him. His laundry, the dishes, dinner, she even tutored him! If he didn't appreciate her, why should she stick around?

Maka made her way towards the front door, her blood boiling.

"If you think all I do is read all day long, than surely it won't matter if I leave!" She yelled into the house before slamming the front door closed behind her.

* * *

Maka spent the night with Blackstar and Tsubaki. At first Blackstar had told her she couldn't stay, but Tsubaki shot him down and welcomed Maka under one condition. She tell them what happened with Soul. So she told them, and Tsubaki stayed true to her word.

When Maka woke up in the morning she almost freaked out because she wasn't in her bed anymore, but then she remembered the night before. That's when the guilt set in. She started feeling terrible for all those things she had said to her roommate.

He had saved her ass so many times, and she repaid him by yelling at him. She was the worst friend ever. She wouldn't be surprised if Soul didn't want her as his partner anymore.

Tsubaki offered Maka breakfast, but Maka turned her down as polietly as possible. Explaining how she had to apologize to Soul as soon as possible.

Tsubaki just gave Maka an understanding nod before saying goodbye and promising to see Maka on Monday at school.

Maka walked home slowly, thinking about exactly how she would apologize to Soul for what she had said. It took her a total of 30 minutes to reach the apartment.

She knocked on the door gently. "Soul?" She called. When she knocked harder, the door opened under her hand. That was strange, She had closed the door when she left last night, and Soul always remembered to close the door...

"Soul!?" She called out, more urgently.

There was no response.

Maka threw the door open. The entire room was torn to shreds. Everything of value was gone, the TV, the vase, the FUCKING MICROWAVE etc. But Soul wasn't there.

"Soul!?" She called again.

Still no response.

Maka then threw open the bathroom door. All Maka's little jewelry was gone and the contents of the cabinet were strewn about the floor. Where's Kid when you need him?

Soul wasn't in the bathroom either.

Maka the checked her own room. Very little was missing, but the room was destroyed and would probably take forever to clean back up.

But Soul wasn't there either.

There was only one other place Soul could be.

His own bedroom.

Maka ran to his door, hoping he hadn't been responding because he had just decided to sleep late.

Maka opened the door do fast and so hard, she could have sworn the door almost came off its hinges.

"Soul!?" She called before she even really had the chance to look.

Once she actually looked around the room, she could see exactly why Soul hadn't been responding to her.

There he was, lying on the floor in a pile of papers. The papers were soaked in blood.

"Soul..." She said, her voice trailing off.

She fell to her knees, before crawling over to her best friend's body. She put her fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse.

Every ounce of fear in her body dulled slightly. There was a pulse, albeit a faint one.

Maka quickly pulled out her phone. Her fingers were shaking so much she almost couldn't dial the number of Professor Stein.

"Hello?" The professor's voice came through the phone.

"Professor, Soul... Soul's hurt." Maka's voice was trembling.

"I'll be right there." The professor didn't lose his normal calm tone.

The professor hung up, Maka took a few seconds to lower the phone from her ear.

Once she had, she gently turned Soul over. She saw his hand clutching his side for dear life. The hand over his side was covered in blood while the other was on the floor, Palm down and unmoving.

She carefully removed his hand from his side before placing her own hands over the wound.

"You're gonna be okay Soul. Professor Stein's on his way and he's gonna fix you." She said, keeping pressure on the wound in his side. Her voice was shaking. What if the professor didn't make it on time? What if the professor couldn't do anything?

What if Soul died?

No, she told herself. Soul wouldn't die. He knew an infinite number of Maka chops awaited him if he did die, and he wouldn't leave her.

Maka sat there, watching her hands get redder and redder until finally Professor Stein came into the room, rushing instead of his usual calm pace.

"How long has he been like this?" Stein asked.

"I...I don't know. I came home this morning and he was lying here." She replied.

"Okay," Stein began to pick Soul up.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked as he removed her hands from the wound.

"He was shot. Looks like about 6 times. A whole magazine for some guns. Someone was most definetly trying to kill him. We need to get him to a proper medical environment so I can operate properly." Stein replied, running out of the apartment with the albino scythe in his arms.

Maka just stood there for a few seconds, staring at her crimson-stained hands, before running after Stein.

* * *

Maka sat outside the infirmary for, she didn't know how long. It was a Saturday so it was dreadfully quiet in the halls of the DWMA. No one had come through even once. It was odd, Maka was so used to the halls being crowded by students and teachers alike. It was always so loud, but now it was silent.

After what felt like days to Maka. Professor Stein finally came out of the room. Maka jumped up and looked at Stein with a smile or hope.

He didn't look into her eyes, he just looked at the floor sadly.

Maka's eyes widened. Disbelief and rage took over the hope, followed quickly by sadness.

"Professor..." She began, her voice fading.

"I'm... I'm sorry Maka." He replied, stepping away from the door to let her inside.

She burst through the door, running to the bed her albino roommate was laying on. He looked so peaceful, like he could be sleeping.

But the rise and fall that would be in his chest if he were sleeping wasn't there. There was no breath. He wasn't moving, or breathing, or dreaming. He was dead.

Maka's eyes flooded with tears that immediately began streaming down her cheeks. Falling from her face onto Soul's.

"Sorry Soul." She said, sobbing, before wiping the water off his face.

Maka's mind flooded with all the things she had wanted to tell Soul.

Thank you for saving my ass all the time.

I'm sorry I always yell at you.

You're a great friend.

Thank you for being my weapon.

"I'm sorry, Soul." She said, covering her eyes with her arm.

"I'm sorry I never said 'I love you.'"

 **So, how was it? Did it suck? Was it good? I need to know! Please leave a review and tell me! Thank you for reading!**

 **Please please please review!**


End file.
